Normal Abnormal Days
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: /Un-beta/ SQUEL 'This isn't LOVE'. "Akashi Seijuro, bersediakah kau mengganti nama margamu, menerima, dan mendampingi Aomine Daiki disaat senang maupun susah, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit, serta saling mencintai dan menghargai satu sama lain, sampai kematian memisahkan kalian?" Last chapter, visit profil for Aoshi and Akane fanart. Pict from tumblr. Arigato minna! RnR!
1. Day 1: Pertemuan

**Normal Abnormal Days**

**I own nothing but this fic**

.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah berbaring di atap kampusnya.

Hari itu berawan dan dingin tentunya. Wajar, karena ini musim dingin.

Namun tak membuat seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur di sebuah bangku di lapangan basket _outdoor _itu terganggu.

"Aomine-kun…"

Dua tangan pucat mengguncangkan tubuh lelaki berkulit gelap itu.

Tidak ada respon.

"Aomine-kun…"—Kuroko membangunkan Aomine dengan sabar.

"_Mattaku_! Dai-chan benar-benar susah dibangunkan jika sudah tertidur." Momoi menghela napasnya.

"Aku mendengarmu, Satsuki."

Lelaki berkulit gelap itu berbalik, sehingga berhadapan dengan Momoi dan Kuroko.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan, Dai-chan! Jangan suka tertidur sembarangan tempat!"

Mulai lagi, Momoi dengan mulut cerewetnya.

"Ini musim dingin, Aomine-kun. Tolong jangan merepotkan Momoi-san." Ucap Kuroko, datar.

"Kyaa! Tetsu-kun memang pengertian!~" Momoi memeluk Kuroko gemas.

Aomine menghela napasnya, "Jadi…kalian mau apa?"

Kuroko dan Momoi saling pandang, "Tentu saja pulang, Dai-chan. Ayo kita pulang bareng!"

"Satsuki, kita bukan anak SMA lagi yang mesti pulang bareng." Aomine mulai bangun dari bangku dan mengucek kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Dai-chan nggak asik!" Momoi menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Aomine-kun tidak ikut pulang dengan kami?" Tanya Kuroko.

Aomine menatap Kuroko, menimbang-nimbang tawaran Kuroko.

"_Not today, _Tetsu. Thanks atas tawarannya, tapi pulanglah duluan." Aomine mengambil _blazer_nya lalu mengenakannya.

Kuroko mengangguk, "_Wakarimashita_."—melihat kearah Momoi, "_Ikuzo, Momoi-san_." Kuroko berbalik, diikuti Momoi dari belakang.

Aomine melihat punggung mereka berdua yang semakin menjauh, dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempatnya.

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

.

Aomine tidak berencana untuk pulang.

Hari sudah semakin malam dan dingin, namun kaki Aomine terus membawanya ke tempat—selain jalan pulang. Suasana kota sangat ramai di malam hari, dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu jalanan dengan berbagai bentuk yang indah. Salju tidak membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

"Selamat datang~"

Suara seorang pelayan toko coklat membuat Aomine menoleh ke belakang. Kedua mata biru gelapnya menangkap coklat-coklat lezat yang tertata rapi di etalase toko. Ah, tidak ada salahnya kalau mampir sebentar bukan?

Aomine berbalik, dan memasuki toko coklat tersebut.

"Selamat datang~"

Aomine melihat-lihat berbagai jenis coklat yang ditawarkan di toko tersebut. Sebuah kotak dengan 500 isi coklat yang masing-masing berbentuk teratai kecil menarik perhatiannya, ia pun mengambil dan menatap kotak itu.

"Ah, itu _special menu_ hari ini, tuan. Itu potongan-potongan kurma yang berbentuk teratai dan dilumuri dengan coklat asli tanpa pemanis buatan." Kata seorang pelayan toko yang berdiri di belakang Aomine.

"Aku beli yang ini," kata Aomine tanpa pikir panjang.

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

.

Aomine berjalan keluar setelah membeli coklat tersebut. Sungguh, ia tidak begitu berminat pada makanan manis. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin membeli makanan manis.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Aomine berbunyi. Reflek, ia pun merogoh sakunya.

Sebuah e-mail dari Midorima.

_Subject: -none-_

_To: Aomine_

_Sudah tahun keempat, Aomine. Jangan pikir aku tidak mengetahuinya. __Minta maaflah kepada Akashi, nanodayo._

Aomine membatu.

Benar. Ini sudah tahun keempat.

Bahkan Aomine pun berhenti menghitung hari sejak kejadian itu.

4 tahun terasa cepat berlalu bagi Aomine.

Sekarang bagaimana cara ia menghadapi Akashi yang sekarang? Apa yang harus dikatakan Aomine? Apakah kata 'maaf' cukup baginya?

Aomine mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan berjalan—

-menuju apartemen Akashi.

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

.

"…"

Ah, padahal ia sudah berada tepat didepan pintu apartemen Akashi, tapi kenapa rasa takut masih saja menyelimutinya. Tunggu, bukan rahasia lagi kalau Akashi itu menakutkan. Um, rasa takut yang ia rasakan itu…

…berbeda.

_Gulp_.

Perlahan namun pasti, Aomine mencoba mengetuk pintu apartemen Akashi.

'Kalau 3 kali kuketuk namun tak ada jawaban, aku akan pergi.' Batinnya.

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

.

Hening.

Seharusnya Akashi sudah pulang sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu.

'Mungkin Akashi tidak mendengarnya' batin pemuda berkulit gelap itu.

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

.

…..

Apa mungkin Akashi sudah tidur? Benar! Ini sudah malam!

Namun Aomine masih memiliki 1 kesempatan untuk mengetuk pintu.

Saat Aomine ingin mengetuk pintu, pintu itu terbuka.

Aomine tidak akan kaget jika yang membuka pintu apartemen itu Akashi—

"Eh?"

-Kenyataannya, pintu itu terbuka sendiri.

Aomine melihat dalam apartemen dari luar, tak ada siapa-siapa. Padahal lampunya menyala.

"_Ano_..."

Aomine melihat kebawah. Seorang anak perempuan berambut biru gelap yang menurut Aomine berusia kurang lebih 3 tahun menangadah dan menatap datar kearah laki-laki berkulit gelap itu.

.

Aomine terhenyak.

.

Kedua mata anak itu _heterochrome_. Biru gelap dan merah darah, persis 'merah'nya Akashi.

Tunggu, jangan bilang—

"Paman siapa?" Tanya anak itu.

"Ah, um…err…" Aomine tidak tau harus berbicara apa. Untuk anak berumur 3 tahun, anak itu bisa berbicara dengan benar; seperti bukan anak berumur 3 tahun.

Anak yang 'jenius'

"Siapa itu, Aoshi?"

Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Aomine mendekat kearah mereka.

Anak perempuan itu menggeleng, "Tidak tau, _pa_."

…

…

…

Dia bilang apa tadi?

Sementara laki-laki itu menggendong si anak perempuan dan mencium keningnya.

"Taiga, apa ada tamu disana?"

Aomine kenal betul suara ini, ia pun melihat ke dalam apartemen—

.

.

"Akashi?"

.

.

**TBC**

_Tonikaku_, ini squel dari fic 'This isn't LOVE!'. Berhubung saya 'dihajar' habis-habisan di kotak review fic yang itu #orz. Fangirls sure are scary. Bagi yang belum baca ficnya, RnR yo #peace.

Kalau mau jotos-jotosan(?) atau ngirim surat cinta(?), silahkan RnR atau kirim PM ke author :D akan saya balas ASAP.

Keep or delete? #deleteeee~ OK! Delete! #woy!


	2. Day 2: Tasukette!

**Normal Abnormal Days**

**I own nothing but this fic**

.

.

**A/N: **Kayaknya pada ga nyadar sama kesalahan ane di chap 1 di awal-awal =w=' ayo, ayo, yang tau kesalahannya, ane kasih permen(?)

Enjoy your FanFiction!

.

.

Hening

.

Aomine menatap Akashi yang berada di sofa seberang yang dibatasi dengan sebuah meja kaca lekat-lekat dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Oh, ini bukan karena Akashi sedang memakai _apron _berwarna merah muda dan berenda itu.

Akashi memalingkan wajahnya, terlihat semburat merah samar di kedua pipinya.

Kedua mata berwarna gelap Aomine berpindah ke pemuda disebelah Akashi. Rambutnya merah, hanya lebih gelap daripada Akashi. Sekilas, Aomine merasa bahwa pemuda itu mirip dengan dirinya.

Pemuda itu hanya membalas dengan tatapan yang _lumayan _datar sekaligus bingung.

Terakhir, Aomine menatap anak perempuan tadi yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Kagami. Anak perempuan itu menatap tajam kearah Aomine, jauh dari kata _innocent_ yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh anak-anak seumurannya.

.

"_S-saa_! Silahkan menikmati kue ini!" pemuda berambut merah gelap itu memecahkan keheningan dengan menyodorkan sepiring kue jahe ke Aomine.

"Aku buatkan teh." Akashi beranjak dari sofa.

"T-tunggu!" Aomine menghentikan Akashi yang sudah berdiri.

Akashi terhenti, menatap kearah Aomine yang balik menatapnya.

Aomine menatap Akashi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

'Astaga, dia terlihat cocok dengan _apron _itu.'

Namun Aomine langsung menepis pikiran itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Akashi yang risih ditatap oleh Aomine.

"_N-nandemonai_."

Akashi menuju ke dapur sambil menggulung kedua lengan bajunya sampai siku.

Setelah dirasa Akashi sudah 'menghilang', Aomine menatap pemuda berambut merah gelap itu.

"Dan kau…?" tanyanya.

"Ah, Kagami, Kagami Taiga. _Yoroshiku_."

"Lalu dia…?" Aomine menunjuk anak perempuan yang duduk di pangkuan Kagami.

"Aoshi." Anak perempuan itu menjawab, singkat, padat dan jelas.

Aomine menaikkan satu alisnya, "Marga?"

"Hm? Bukankah sudah jelas?" jeda, " 'Akashi'."

Aomine menatap Aoshi.

'Berarti dia sudah menikah.' Gumamnya.

"Siapa istrinya?" Tanya Aomine.

Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban, malah diberikan tatapan tajam nan menusuk gratis dari Kagami dan Aoshi.

"Maaf, aku tak punya kewajiban untuk menjawabnya-"

"_Tadaima_!"

Sebuah suara khas anak kecil terdengar dari arah pintu.

"_Are_…? Ada sepatu tambahan disini. Ada tamu-kah?"

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke ruang tamu.

Dan selanjutnya, menampilkan sosok anak laki-laki berambut merah dan memiliki mata berwarna kuning.

Anak itu mirip Aoshi, dan menurut Aomine, umurnya juga sama. Hanya berbeda warna mata dan warna rambut.

"Akane, kau tau ini sudah malam kan? Kenapa baru pulang? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan main sampai larut malam." Kagami menceramahi anak laki-laki itu.

"Eeh~ _mendokusei_..." balasnya.

"Aku juga mengajarkanmu untuk berbicara dengan sopan terhadap orang yang lebih tua." Kata Kagami, sabar.

Dibandingkan dengan Aoshi, Akane benar-benar _tidak sopan_.

"_Ha'i, ha'i. Wakatta_...huh?" Akane melihat kearah Aomine.

"_Nanda kore_!? Tamu ini mirip sekali denganmu, Aoshi!" kata Akane sambil tertawa, "Lihat rambut biru gelap itu! Dan mata biru gelapnya...mirip dengan mata kirimu!"

Terlalu jujur.

"_Damare_." Balas Aoshi berbahaya.

"Akane...Aoshi..."

Satu suara penuh 'kegelapan' membuat Akane dan Aoshi berjengit. Perlahan, ia menoleh kearah dapur dan menatap Akashi yang sedang membawa nampan berisi segelas teh hangat.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk memperlakukan tamu SEBAIK mungkin, bukan?" kata Akashi penuh penekanan.

"_H-ha'i_." Balas kedua anak itu.

Akashi hanya menghela napasnya, lalu meletakkan teh tersebut di hadapan Aomine.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi…" Kagami menunjuk kearah Aomine, "Kau kenal dia?"

Akashi melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya sambil duduk di sofa disamping Kagami, "Ya."

"_Sou ka…_Temanmu?" Tanya Kagami, lagi.

Akashi terdiam menatap Aomine.

Menghela napas sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, "Kurasa."

.

Hening.

.

Aomine menyeruput teh-nya sampai habis.

"Ah, aku membawa ini." Aomine mengeluarkan coklat yang baru ia beli, "Aku tidak suka makanan manis, jadi…"

"Daiki, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak suka makanan ma-"

"Wuoh! _Sugooooii_! Bentuknya unik!" Akane menyambar kotak coklat tersebut.

"Ak-aku…ingin mencobanya." Kata Aoshi agak malu-malu.

Kedua anak itu menatap Aomine, seakan meminta ijin untuk memakan coklat yang dibawa Aomine.

"E-eh? Kalian boleh memilikinya kok." Balas Aomine agak canggung.

Kedua anak itu berganti menatap Akashi.

Yang ditatap menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lupa menggosok gigi kalian."

Mata kedua anak itu berbinar.

"_Yattaaaa_!" Akane membawa coklat tersebut, "Oi, Aoshi! Ayo makan di kamar!" berlari menuju kamar.

Aoshi turun dari pangkuan Kagami dan menyusul Akane.

Tanpa sadar, Aomine tersenyum.

"Aku akan berbicara denganmu di lain waktu."

Akashi beranjak dari sofanya.

"Pulanglah. Semakin gelap, semakin dingin."

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

.

"Kau mengusirnya?"

Akashi menengadah, menatap pemuda besar yang berbaring di kasurnya.

Kemudian Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Akane dan Aoshi yang kini sudah tertidur diantara Akashi dan Kagami.

Kepalanya bertumpu pada tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap rambut Akane.

"Tidak." Balas Akashi.

.

Hening.

.

"Siapa sebenarnya laki-laki itu?" Tanya Kagami.

Akashi tidak langsung menjawab, tangannya masih mengusap rambut Akane.

.

"Masih ingat, tentang seorang laki-laki yang menyebabkanku memiliki 2 anak ini yang dulu pernah kuberitau?" Akashi berbicara dengan ringan, meski sebenarnya ia tak mau mengingat kejadian itu.

.

Kedua mata Kagami terbelalak, "Jangan-jangan…"

Akashi memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur sambil memeluk Akane.

"Mmm…kau bisa bilang, kalau dia adalah 'ayah' dari mereka."

Akashi menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

.

"Jadi, Aominecchi…" Kise menunjuk Aomine yang sedang duduk di hadapannya dengan sumpitnya, "Sudah bertemu dengan Akashicchi?"

Satu pertanyaan yang membuat Aomine tersedak. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan berusaha menenangkan diri.

"K-kenapa kau bertanya?"

Kise menyeruput _ramen_nya.

"Hm?" Kise menatap Aomine, "Anggap saja aku sudah mengetahui sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian."

Oh, sungguh…rasanya Aomine benar-benar ingin mati saja.

"Tenang saja, semuanya sudah tau kok; Momoicchi, Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi…" Kise meminum segelas jeruk hangat-nya.

Tenang!? Bagaimana ia bisa tenang!?

"Ah…_sou ka_…apa Akashi yang memberitaumu? Atau Murasakibara?" Tanya Aomine.

Kise menggeleng, "Mmm…ini hanya analisa dari Momoicchi, lalu ia memberitaukannya kepada kami." Jeda, "Tapi tampaknya Murasakibaracchi sudah mengetahuinya duluan, makanya dia tidak terlihat kaget." Memainkan sumpitnya, "Dan logikanya, respon dari Murasakibaracchi itu adalah sebuah tanda bahwa analisa dari Momoicchi itu benar."

"Err...uh...sejauh mana kau mengetahuinya?"

Kise memutar kedua bola matanya, "Ayolah, Aominecchi…ini masalah pribadi kan? Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

Aomine mengernyit, "Maksudnya?"

"Kau ingin aku memberitahukannya padamu di tempat umum seperti kantin kampus ini!? Apa urat malu-mu sudah putus, Aominecchi!?" Kise yang ntah kenapa sangat marah, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak.

Aomine jadi kaget sendiri.

"E-eh...m-maaf."

"Hmph!" Kise bangun dari tempat duduknya, "Aku duluan!"

Kise pun meninggalkan Aomine sendirian di kantin kampus.

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

.

"Sebenarnya, aku sendiri juga bisa loh."

Kagami hanya nyengir kearahnya.

"Lihat, kau jadi berdiri kan..."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Bus umum ini ternyata lumayan ramai."

Akashi yang sedang memangku Akane dan Aoshi itu melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari tempat duduk kosong. Namun yang terlihat hanya 'lautan' manusia.

"Mau duduk di tempatku?" tawar Akashi.

Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Nah, daijobu da yo_. Aku cukup kuat berdiri lama-lama."

"Tapi bukankah barang belanjaan tadi sangat banyak dan berat?" Akashi menunjuk 2 kresek besar dan berat yang dipegang oleh satu tangan Kagami.

"Ini nggak akan membunuhku, Akashi." Jawab Kagami sambil tertawa kecil.

Bus pun berhenti, beberapa orang keluar. Namun tidak mengurangi kesesakan didalam bus tersebut.

Akashi melihat ada seorang nenek yang berdiri didepannya, langsung saja ia berdiri dan menawarkan tempat duduknya kepada nenek itu.

Nenek itu pun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Akashi, dan dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum dari Akashi.

.

"Pa, aku mau liat pemandangan dari pintu itu." Aoshi yang sedang digendong oleh Kagami menunjuk pintu keluar yang agak jauh didepan mereka.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Kagami menatap kearah Akashi, "Aku kesana dulu"

Akashi mengangguk, Kagami dan Aoshi pun pergi.

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Akashi kepada Akane yang ada di gendongannya.

"Ga mau, _mendokusei_." Balas Akane.

Akashi menarik hidung Akane pelan, "Sudah kubilang untuk berbicara dengan sopan-"

Akashi berjengit ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan besar menyentuh tubuh belakang bagian bawahnya.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. _Chikan_? Kenapa disaat begini?

"Ma?" Akane menatap wajah Akashi yang agak gelisah itu, "_Doushite_?"

"Ah, ng-nggak-" kata-kata Akashi terputus saat ia merasakan tangan itu mengusap sambil sesekali meremas tubuh belakang bagian bawahnya.

Reflek, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Keringat mulai bermunculan dan nafasnya tidak beraturan.

"Wajah mama pucat, mama juga berkeringat. Mama mau muntah?" Tanya Akane, bingung.

Tidak. Akashi tidak bisa memberitahukan ini kepada Akane. Akane masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui hal seperti ini.

Akashi mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya, kemudian membuang napas berat.

Akashi menurunkan Akane, "Pergilah ke tempat Taiga. Sekarang. Dan jangan kembali. Kau mengerti?"

Akane yang bingung hanya menuruti perkataan Akashi. Setelah ia mengangguk, Akane mencoba menorobos 'lautan' manusia itu dan pergi ke tempat Kagami.

Akashi sedikit lega, namun itu tak berlangsung lama—

"Oh? Rupanya kau _sedikit _istimewa ya?" _Chikan _itu berbisik di telinga kanan Akashi.

Membuat Akashi gemetar.

"_Mpreg_, eh?" –tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya aku benar-benar beruntung."

Merasa bahwa ini pertanda bahaya, Akashi bergeser ke depan, sekedar untuk menjauhi si _Chikan_.

Namun bus-nya benar-benar penuh, ia bahkan tak bisa bergeser satu inci-pun.

Sial! _Chikan _itu memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk melakukan aksinya.

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak. Tidak mungkin ia berteriak dan menarik perhatian orang banyak hanya karena tangan _pervert _ini menyentuh tubuh bagian belakangnya, bukan? Itu sangat memalukan.

.

Akashi melenguh saat tangan kanan besar _Chikan _itu merayap masuk kedalam baju Akashi, kemudian memanjakan 2 titik di kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh tubuh bawah bagian depan Akashi.

Kedua bahu Akashi gemetar ketika _Chikan _itu menarik pinggang Akashi mendekat padanya. Akashi bisa merasakan kejantanan _Chikan _itu menyentuh tubuh belakang bagian bawahnya.

Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua mata _heterochrome _itu melebar. Ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan suara-suara aneh yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya kapan saja.

.

Ini terulang lagi.

Benci. Akashi sangat membenci dirinya yang _helpless_.

Akashi menurunkan tangan kirinya, ntah mencoba menyingkirkan tangan _pervert _yang tengah memainkan miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana _jeans _panjang atau mencegah supaya tidak ada yang melihat pemandangan memalukan ini.

Dan _Chikan _itu tampak menikmatinya. Terbukti saat Akashi mendengar tawa kecil dari belakang.

.

Ketakutan Akashi makin memuncak ketika tangan besar itu mulai menurunkan resleting celana _jeans _Akashi.

Stop.

Stop.

Jangan!

Akashi terus berteriak dalam hatinya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menunduk. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit semakin keras. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Tangan kiri Akashi berusaha menyingkirkan tangan _pervert _itu. Setidaknya, ia melakukan perlawanan meski hanya sedikit.

Namun _Chikan_ tersebut tidak menyerah. Ia menggigit bagian atas telinga Akashi.

"Nnh…" –membuat pemuda itu mengeluarkan desahan tertahan.

_Tasukette_.

_Dareka, tasukette…_

Air mata berhasil lolos dari kedua mata _heterochrome _Akashi.

.

"Paman…"—seseorang menyentuh pundak _Chikan_.

Berhenti.

Tangan _pervert _itu berhenti.

Akashi sedikit menoleh, sekedar untuk mengetahui apa yang membuat tangan-tangan besar dan mesum itu berhenti.

…

…

"Taiga…"

"Maaf mengganggu 'percakapan'mu dengan Akashi." Kagami melemparkan senyum kearah si _Chikan_, "Tapi kita berdua harus segera turun dari sini."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Ga nyangka bakal naik ratingnya -_- *baca ulang*

Jadi malu sendiri #orz

.

Btw, buat yang belum tau, _Chikan _itu bahasa Jepang, singkatnya 'Penjahat seks'. Ini lumayan sering ditemui di kereta atau bus yang penuh. Cari-cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan gitu lah.

.

Ane pake tema ini gegara terinspirasi dari _manga _'Juvenille ReMix' vol.1 (ada yang tau?). Disitu ada _Chikan_nya =w= terus ane terapin ke fic ini. Semoga suka #bows.

.

RnR?


	3. Day 3: Ikanaide, onegai

**A/N: **Masih belum ada yang nyadar kesalahan saya di chapter 1? _Sasuga_, _readers-tachi_ 8-)) permennya ga jadi yo #iniapa?

.

**Reply review time!**

**Kurokocchi-neechan: **Kise udah ane munculin kok. Orz. Itu loh, pas scene di kantin kampus di chapter 2. orz orz.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

**I own nothing but this fic**

.

"Taiga..."

Akashi menatap Kagami. Meski tidak terlihat, namun Akashi sangat lega bahwa Kagami dating untuk menghentikan si _chikan_.

.

"Tch…"—seiring dengan berhenti-nya bus, _chikan _itu turun dari sana. Kagami menghela napas lega.

.

"Ayo, kita juga harus turun." Kata Kagami sambil menarik tangan Akashi.

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

"Setidaknya kau harus melakukan perlawanan walau sedikit."

Akashi diam, tidak membalas perkataan Kagami. Ia menatap Aoshi dan Akane yang berjalan agak jauh didepan mereka sambil berceloteh layaknya anak kecil. Meski Aoshi tetap menjaga _image cool_-nya didepan Akane yang kelewat _hyperactive _itu.

Kagami menatap Akashi yang berjalan di sampingnya, lalu menghela napas.

"Aku yakin kau membawa guntingmu."

Tetap diam. Tak ada balasan yang keluar dari Akashi.

Kagami mengganti pandangannya ke depan; tepatnya kearah Aoshi dan Akane, "Paling tidak, kau bisa menusuk kakinya-"

"Lalu membiarkan Aoshi dan Akane melihat perbuatanku?"

Terkejut, Kagami menatap kearah Akashi.

"Akane…yang menyuruhmu untuk datang ke tempatku bukan?" Tanya Akashi; meskipun tanpa jawaban dari Kagami, Akashi sudah tau, Akane pasti yang menyuruhnya.

Dan tentu saja benar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Kagami.

"Waktu kusuruh dia untuk pergi ke tempatmu, kedua matanya melihat ke belakangku."

Kagami _speechless_. Perbedaan antara apakah seseorang itu melihat kearahmu atau ke belakangmu itu sangat tipis, namun Akashi dapat mengetahui hal itu dengan sangat cepat mengingat kondisinya waktu itu bisa dikatakan tidak menguntungkan bagi Akashi.

"Aku yakin saat ia memberitahumu, ia tetap mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. Jika aku menusuk laki-laki itu saat itu juga…"—jeda, lalu menghela napasnya, "Aku khawatir aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menusuknya bertubi-tubi. Ini akan mempengaruhi psikologi Akane dan Aoshi mengingat mereka masih anak-anak." Lanjutnya.

"Kau bisa membuat alasan untuk mereka." Kata Kagami.

"Kalau itu kulakukan, itu artinya membesarkan mereka dengan bergantung pada alasan. Mereka akan tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang banyak alasan dan tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan menjadi pembohong." Balas Akashi.

"Lalu kau akan mengajarkan mereka untuk diam tanpa melakukan tindakan?" Tanya Kagami.

Akashi menggeleng, "Aku mengajarkan mereka untuk meminta bantuan kepada orang-orang sekitar, mengajarkan mereka bahwa mereka tidak sendirian, serta mengajarkan mereka untuk selalu bersama-sama; entah teman yang bisa dipercaya atau saudara kemanapun mereka pergi."—Akashi menengadah kearah Kagami yang berjalan disampingnya, "Karena kali ini kau ikut denganku, jadi aku meminta bantuanmu, bukan orang-orang disekitarku."

Kali ini Kagami yang terdiam, tidak dapat membalas kata-kata dari Akashi.

"Aku…tidak mau mereka tumbuh seperti laki-laki itu." Akashi agak berbisik, namun Kagami masih bisa mendengarnya meski sedikit.

Kagami tersenyum khas, kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Akashi, "Jangan khawatir, mereka anak-anakmu bukan? Pasti mereka akan tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang kuat sepertimu."

Akashi agak tertegun, sedikit tidak menyangka Kagami akan mengusap puncak kepalanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum agak menyeringai, "Hmph. Tentu saja."

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

.

**-Akashi's Apartemen, front-**

Akashi terdiam, namun tidak merubah raut wajahnya.

Kagami terdiam, mulutnya sedikit menganga karena kaget.

2 anak didepan mereka juga terdiam.

Sebab—

"Err…_konnichiwa-ssu_." Kise melambaikan satu tangannya dengan _awkward_.

Satu.

"_Ohisashiburi desu_." Kuroko membungkukkan badannya formal.

Dua.

"Hmph. Aku tidak berencana untuk ke apartemenmu, karena mereka memaksa, aku tidak punya pilihan lain-_nanodayo_." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

Tiga.

"_Etto…gomen ne _Akashi-kun, aku yang mengajak mereka kesini." Momoi tersenyum tanpa dosa, "_Hora, _Dai-chan! Setidaknya katakan sesuatu!" lanjut Momoi sambil melihat ke belakang, tepatnya kearah Aomine yang melihat kearah lain.

Empat.

Lima.

"Aka-chin, aku membawa _tofu soup_ pesananmu. Dan kebetulan aku bertemu dengan mereka." Murasakibara menunjukkan satu kotak berukuran sedang kearah Akashi.

Enam.

Akashi menghela napas, sepertinya apartemennya akan ramai untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

.

"_Kyaaa! Kawaaaaii!_" Momoi memeluk Akane erat.

'_Tch. Kakak dengan oppai besar ini mengganggu!_' batin Akane.

"Momoi-san, tidak baik kalau memeluknya terlalu erat. Dia akan kesulitan bernapas." Kata Kuroko yang duduk di sebelah Momoi.

Momoi menggembungkan pipinya, "Tapi dia imut, Tetsu-kun…"

Dan hanya dibalas dengan helaan napas Kuroko.

Kise hanya tertawa kecil melihat hal itu sambil berdiri di belakang Momoi dan Kuroko.

"Kakak ganteng, main sama aku dong..." Aoshi menarik-narik lengan _sweater _Kise. Kise pun menoleh ke belakang, _speechless _dengan panggilan yang Aoshi buat untuknya.

Kise mengeluarkan senyum model andalannya sambil mengangkat Aoshi, "_Ha'i, ha'i_. _Anything for you, ojou-chan_."

"Kise-chin…aku juga mau menggendongnya…" Murasakibara ternyata mulai memiliki minat terhadap anak-anak.

"Ga akan. Kau akan menakutinya, Murasakibaracchi!" Kise membawa Aoshi menjauh dari Murasakibara.

"Midorin! Dai-chan! Ayo kesini!" Momoi melambaikan tangan kearah Midorima dan Aomine yang sedang duduk agak jauh. Disamping Midorima, sebuah boneka kodok hijau kecil yang menjadi _lucky item _Midorima hari itu.

"Hmph, aku tidak berminat terhadap anak kecil-_nanodayo_." Balas Midorima dingin. Sedangkan Aomine tidak membalas apa-apa.

.

"Woah. Apartemen ini jadi terasa 'hidup'." Kata Kagami yang sedang memasak sambil melihat kearah jendela dapur yang tembus kearah ruang tamu.

Akashi tidak berkomentar. Ia tetap memakan sop _tofu_ di meja makan kecil yang ada didalam dapur sambil melihat kearah ruang tamu.

Kagami kembali menatap kearah masakannya,"Hey…kau tidak ingin menemuinya?"

"Aku sedang makan, Taiga…"

"M-maksudku, nanti."

Akashi menatap kearah ruang tamu; tepatnya kearah Aomine yang kini sedang dipaksa Momoi untuk bergabung dengannya dan Kuroko.

"…mungkin." Balas Akashi.

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

.

"Ah, terima kasih sudah membuat Aoshi tidur. Maaf merepotkanmu." Ucap Kagami sambil agak membungkuk kearah Kise.

"_Douitamashite-ssu_~ lagipula, aku tidak merasa direpotkan." Balas Kise.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu." Momoi agak membungkuk, "Dai-chan! Kau tidak boleh pulang sampai kau minta maaf kepada Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun memaafkanmu!" lanjut Momoi sambil menunjuk kearah Aomine yang berdiri dibelakang Akashi.

"Tch. Iya, iya, dasar cerewet."

Dan dengan itu, kelima orang tersebut pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke kamar Aoshi dan Akane, menemani mereka berdua." Kagami melihat kearah Aomine, "Kau bisa bermalam disini jika kau mau. Tidurlah di kamar Akashi."

Ntah cuma perasaan atau sungguhan, nada Kagami saat ia berkata kearah Aomine terdengar seperti nada…cemburu?

Namun Aomine tidak terlalu ambil pusing, dan hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

.

Ruang tamu itu hening. Hanya terdengar suara jarum jam yang bergerak. Salah satu dari mereka berdua belum ada yang membuka suara. Kedua mata _heterochrome _merah-emasdan kedua mata _abyss blue _saling berpandangan. Sampai tak lama kemudian, Akashi meminum teh hijau yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Aomine _to the point_, sambil menunduk.

Akashi menaruh cangkirnya di meja, "Aku memaafkanmu."

Aomine mengangkat kepalanya, "I-itu saja?"

Akashi membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalau begitu, tinggallah dirumahku-"

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap disini."

"Kenapa!?" Aomine tiba-tiba berdiri. Nada suaranya agak tinggi.

Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya, "Rendahkan nada suaramu, kau akan membangunkan Akane dan Aoshi."

Aomine pun kembali duduk, "M-maaf...hanya saja..."—jeda, "Rasanya salah kalau aku membiarkanmu mengurus mereka sendirian. Setidaknya, aku ingin membantu."

Akashi menyunggingkan seringai tipis, "Aku bisa mengatur 5 orang sekaligus. 2 orang akan terasa mudah."

"Ini berbeda, Akashi. Kau mengurus 2 orang anak kecil yang masih terbilang baru dan belum mengetahui apa-apa."

"Aku terbiasa mengatur semuanya sendirian."

"Sudah kubilang, ini berbeda-"

"Sama saja!"

Aomine agak tersentak kaget, tidak biasanya Akashi meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Setidaknya...biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu sebagai permintaan maaf..." kata Aomine.

"Aku berterima kasih atas tawaranmu, tapi keputusanku sudah tetap." Akashi berdiri dari tempatnya, "Bermalamlah disini. Hari ini akan turun salju. Kau tidak mau mati karena kedinginan bukan?"

Aomine berdiri dari tempatnya, "Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Aku pulang dulu."—dan Aomine pun berjalan kearah pintu keluar apartemen Akashi.

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

.

Akashi agak terkejut saat ia masuk ke kamarnya. Kagami ada disana, diatas tempat tidur Akashi dengan wajah agak khawatir.

Kagami memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, "Sudah selesai?"

"Aku tidak akan berada disini jika belum selesai." Akashi berjalan kearah lemari bajunya, kemudian mengambil satu stel piyama merah dan mengganti bajunya.

Kagami mengamati setiap gerakan Akashi, dan hal itu membuat Akashi agak tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi.

Kagami hanya tertawa kecil, "Tidak ada apa-apa," kemudian berjalan kearah belakang Akashi yang sedang mencari _sweater_-nya di lemari bajunya.

"Kau mengusirnya?" tanya Kagami.

"Tidak." Akashi masih mencari _sweater-_nya. Ia tidak menoleh kearah Kagami.

"Jadi?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'jadi?'?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa hasil dari pembicaraan kalian?"

"...bukan urusanmu."

"Dia bermalam disini?"

"Tidak."

"Kau akan pergi dari sini dan tinggal di tempatnya?"

Ada jeda sesaat, "...tidak tau."

Akashi menemukan _sweater_-nya, ia pun mengenakan _sweater _tersebut setelah menutup lemarinya sambil masih membelakangi Kagami. Dan lagi-lagi, Kagami mengamati setiap gerakan pemuda kecil di hadapannya.

Kedua mata _heterochrome _Akashi melebar saat Kagami tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Sangat erat, seolah Akashi akan menghilang jika ia melepaskannya. Kagami juga menenggelamkan kepalanya di perbatasan antara leher dan bahu Akashi, menghirup aroma lemon samar yang tercium dari pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Taiga-"

"Syukurlah..."—jeda, "Syukurlah Akashi tidak pergi dari sini..."

Akashi agak tertegun sambil menatap Kagami, namun ia langsung sadar, "Lepaskan aku, Taiga. Kau berat..."

Kagami menggenggam bahu Akashi dan membalikkan badan pemuda itu, kemudian mendorongnya ke pintu lemari yang sudah tertutup.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Akashi."

Akashi terkejut dengan perkataan Kagami. Nada bicaranya, tatapan matanya…ia terluka.

"Taiga, apa yang-"

Perkataan Akashi terhenti saat Kagami menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibir Kagami. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Akashi semakin terkejut. Reflek, ia pun mendorong dada bidang Kagami sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Semburat merah samar terlihat di pipi Akashi.

Ciuman ini tidak kasar dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, tapi ia tidak mau hal seperti ini terulang lagi.

Kagami menggendong Akashi dengan _bridal style _tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Setelah sampai di tempat tidur, Kagami melepaskan ciumannya, lalu agak melempar Akashi keatas tempat tidur.

Akashi menatap Kagami yang berada diatasnya dengan kedua mata yang berair, semburat merah di pipinya, nafas yang terengah-engah serta mulut yang agak terbuka, mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Maaf, Akashi..."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Malem-malem bikin ginian, ditemani sama segelas 'HiLo Teen'. Jam 3 malam kurang 10 menit. Ada pelajaran tambahan di hari Minggu #okesip

RnR minna!


	4. Day 4: Traitor

**Normal Abnormal Days**

**I own nothing but this fic**

.

.

Kedua _orbs _emas itu perlahan terbuka. Akane mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia mendapati dirinya di kamarnya dan Aoshi. Akane memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, kemudian mengucek matanya. Setelah itu, ia mengguncangkan tubuh kembarannya; membangunkannya.

"_Nee_, Aoshi. Antarkan aku ke kamar mandi."

Aoshi tidak perlu menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak', karena ia pasti akan mengantarkan kembarannya itu. Yah, anggaplah itu kebiasaan mereka selama 3 tahun bersama.

Aoshi menuntun Akane yang berjalan di belakangnya. Sesekali, ia mengucek kedua mata _heterochrome _biru gelap dan merahnya itu.

.

"Taiga, apa yang-"

Sebuah suara samar terdengar dari kamar _mama _mereka tercinta.

Aoshi menghentikan langkahnya, "_Mama _sama _papa _lagi apa malam-malam begini ya?"

Akane melepaskan pegangannya dari Aoshi. Kemudian maju beberapa langkah dan mengintip dari celah pintu kamar Akashi yang lampunya masih menyala itu.

"Maaf, Akashi..."

Bibir Kagami dan bibir Akashi bertemu lagi. Kali ini, Akashi memejamkan matanya. Kedua kaki ramping yang terbalut celana panjang itu bergerak gelisah, sedangkan kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua pundak lebar Kagami untuk menjauhkan pemuda besar itu darinya.

Akane menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan bingung, sekaligus takut.

"Ada apa Akane?" Tanya Aoshi yang berjalan mendekati Akane.

"Shh!" Akane menarik Aoshi, "_Papa _melakukan apa kepada _mama_?" Tanya Akane sambil agak menunjuk.

"Eh? A-aku tidak tau. _Mama _mau dimakan mungkin?" nada Aoshi agak ketakutan.

"_Ahoshi_! _Papa _ga mungkin makan _mama_!" balas Akane sambil menjitak kepala Aoshi.

"T-tapi..." Aoshi memegang kepalanya yang habis dijitak Akane.

Akane mengintip lagi dari celah itu, "Ayo selamatkan _mama_!" ujar Akane agak berteriak namun hanya bisa didengar oleh Aoshi.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Aoshi.

Akane menggenggam tangan Aoshi, "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kita harus minta bantuan sama salah satu kakak yang tadi! Terutama kakak berambut biru gelap yang mirip denganmu itu! Mereka pasti belum jauh dari sini."—lalu menarik tangan Aoshi dan berlari tanpa suara ke pintu keluar apartemen. Menuruni tanggal perlahan, kemudian berlari menerjang salju yang kebetulan sedang turun. Akane tetap menggenggam tangan Aoshi yang mulai mendingin.

"D-dingin..." Aoshi memeluk tubuhnya dengan satu tangan.

"Tch." Akane melepaskan _sweater_-nya dan mengenakannya kepada Aoshi. "Kita harus cepat…!"

Aoshi mengangguk, kemudian berlari mengikuti Akane yang berada didepannya.

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

.

"Aomine-kun…"

Aomine mengangkat kepalanya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tetsu? Kise? Sedang apa disini?"—Aomine mendekati Kise dan Kuroko yang berdiri dibawah pohon yang tidak berdaun, "Kukira kalian sudah pulang."

"Kami menunggumu-_ssu_~" ujar Kise. Dibarengi dengan anggukan dari Kuroko.

Aomine menghela napas, "Kalian tidak perlu menungguku. Aku bukan anak TK."—lalu berjalan melewati mereka.

"Hee, _hiddo-ssu_!~" Kise mengikuti Aomine dari belakang, begitu pula dengan Kuroko.

"Langsung saja, Aomine-kun."—Kuroko mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Aomine, "Bagaimana hasil pembicaraan kalian? Aku khawatir pada Akashi-kun." Lanjutnya.

Alis Aomine berkedut, "Kau khawatir pada Akashi tapi tidak padaku?"

"Aomine-kun, aku serius."—Kuroko dengan _poker face_-nya.

"Aku juga serius, Tetsu." Balas Aomine.

.

_DAP_

_DAP_

_DAP_

.

Suara langkah lari terdengar dari arah belakang. Aomine, Kise dan Kuroko menoleh ke belakang; mendapati 2 anak kembar yang susah payah lari kearah mereka.

"Akane? Aoshi?"—Kuroko langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"_Ano, ano, etto_!" Akane dan Aoshi berusaha menjelaskan situasi mereka sekarang, sambil menunjuk kearah mereka datang tadi.

"Kalian berdua, tenanglah." Kise menepuk puncak kepala Aoshi dan Akane.

"Kalian ngapain di tengah salju begini?" tanya Aomine.

Kepala merah dan biru gelap itu langsung menatap Aomine.

"Kakak _dim_!" teriak Aoshi dan Akane bebarengan.

Empat persimpangan muncul di dahi Aomine, "Namaku Aomine-"

"Kakak! _Mama_...! _Mama_...!" Aoshi belum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan hal yang menurutnya 'baru' ini.

Mendengar bahwa ini menyangkut soal Akashi, Aomine mendekati mereka berdua dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan si kembar, "Akashi kenapa?"

"_Etto_..._mama_...um..." Aoshi melirik kearah Akane.

"_Mama _dimakan sama _papa_!" teriak Akane.

...

...

...

Kise, Kuroko dan Aomine saling pandang tidak mengerti.

'dimakan'?

Akane menggeram.

"_Ano_…_mama _Seijuro…_papa _Taiga…di kasur…_papa _Taiga diatas…_mama _Seijuro dibawah…_mama _Seijuro dimakan sama _papa _Taiga!" Aoshi menjelaskan dengan bahasa seadanya.

Aomine dan Kuroko yang menyadari maksudnya, terbelalak.

"Aomine-kun!" –Kuroko menatap Aomine panik.

"Aku tau, Tetsu!"—Aomine berlari meninggalkan Kuroko dan Kise.

"Eh? A-ada apa ini-_ssu_?" Kise masih belum menyadari dan kebingungan melihat tingkah Aomine yang tiba-tiba.

"Kuroko! Bawa kedua anak itu ke rumahku! Mengerti!? Kise! Ikut aku ke apartemen Akashi!"—perintah Aomine sambil berlari.

"_Wakarimashita_!" Kuroko menggendong kedua anak itu dan segera menuju ke rumah Aomine.

'Aku tidak mengerti, tapi, kurasa ini sesuatu yang gawat.' Kise ikut berlari mengikuti Aomine.

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

.

Nafas kedua orang itu memburu. Kagami menatap pemuda kecil di bawahnya yang terbaring tak berdaya. Kedua mata _heterochrome _yang setengah terbuka dan berair; serta menghindari kontak mata dari Kagami, rambut merah yang semakin berantakan, 3 kancing piyama yang terbuka; menampilkan bahu, leher dan dada berwarna kulit putih pucat dengan beberapa bercak kemerahan, mulut terbuka serta nafas tak beraturan, semburat merah di kedua pipinya, satu tangan gemetar untuk menahan pemuda lebih besar itu melanjutkan aksinya; yang perlahan mulai jatuh karena lemas, dan tubuh kecilnya yang gemetar hebat.

.

"…kenapa…?"—adalah satu pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Akashi.

.

Kagami tidak menjawab, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Akashi.

.

'…_padahal aku mempercayaimu…'_

.

Kagami menarik dagu Akashi, dan membawanya ke sebuah ciuman singkat, "Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku mencintaimu."

Ciuman Kagami berpindah ke dahi Akashi, "Sangat mencintaimu. Sejak pertemuan pertama kita 9 tahun yang lalu."

.

'…_sudah selama itu…?'_

.

Kagami kembali membawa Akashi ke sebuah ciuman. Kagami tidak menyia-nyiakan mulut Akashi yang terbuka, ia memasukkan lidahnya; merasakan setiap inci rongga mulut pemuda dibawahnya. Jalur saliva ntah milik siapa mulai turun dari ujung bibir Akashi. Ciuman itu berlangsung agak lama sampai akhirnya Kagami menyadari bahwa mereka berdua membutuhkan oksigen. Akashi mengeluarkan batuk kecil setelah Kagami melepaskan ciumannya.

Kedua mata _heterochrome _Akashi terbelalak saat tangan kanan Kagami membuat pergerakan lambat; mengusap leher, kemudian turun ke dadanya, sedikit menyingkap baju yang menutupi bagian perut Akashi dan mengusap perut rata itu dengan lembut. Raut wajah Kagami datar seperti orang yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu, namun mata tidak dapat membohongi dirinya yang terluka.

"Taiga...?"—Akashi memberanikan diri untuk menatap pemuda diatasnya.

Kedua warna mata senada dan _heterochrome _bertemu, tak ada yang berbicara, keheningan meliputi ruangan itu.

Tangan kanan Kagami mulai bergerak turun, menarik celana panjang Akashi secara perlahan—

"Taiga!"—berhenti setelah ia mendengar jeritan dari Akashi. Kedua mata _heterochrome _menatapnya ketakutan. Kedua pemuda itu mengetahui kondisi satu sama lain. Kagami adalah laki-laki sehat dan 'normal', sedangkan Akashi bisa dikatakan sebagai laki-laki yang terperangkap dalam tubuh perempuan; meski ia masih memiliki beberapa organ tubuh yang dimiliki laki-laki pada umumnya.

Kagami menenangkannya dengan mencium singkat bibir Akashi, "Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Setelah ini, aku akan menikahimu. Aku dan kau akan membesarkan anak-anak kita bersama-sama. Aku berjanji—tidak, aku bersumpah akan selalu berada di sisimu."—jeda, "Aku tidak sama dengannya. Tak akan kubiarkan laki-laki brengsek itu mendapatkanmu duluan."

Akashi _speechless _oleh kata-kata (atau lamaran?) dari Kagami.

"T-tunggu!"

Kagami tersenyum dengan raut wajah yang 'terluka'.

"Maaf, Akashi…"

.

'…_aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi_..._'_

.

.

_BRAK_!

.

Sontak, empat mata menatap kearah pintu kamar yang kini terbuka dan seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap menatap mereka horror.

"A-Aominecchi! Tidak bisakah kau tenang-"

Kise yang baru tiba di kamar Akashi, menarik napasnya saat ia melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Daiki, Ryota-"

"_Kuso_..." Aomine mengambil langkah lebar. Kise menuju kearah tempat tidur; ke tempat Akashi yang kini berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur. Kise juga membantu Akashi untuk berdiri. Kagami turun dari tempat tidur Akashi sambil menghela napasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Akashi, HAH!?" Aomine merenggut kerah baju Kagami.

Seringai tipis terukir di bibir Kagami, " 'Apa yang kulakukan?'? Bercinta, sudah jelas bukan?"

Alis Aomine berkedut, "_Teme_..."—menggeram.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kagami sarkastik, "Setelah ini, aku akan menikahinya. Aku bukan pengecut sepertimu yang langsung melupakan semuanya setelah apa yang terjadi."

Aomine semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Kagami.

"Aominecchi! Jangan terpancing dengan kata-katanya!" ujar Kise yang memegang kedua bahu pemuda berambut merah itu dari belakang.

Akashi menggenggam baju di bagian dada; menutupi bagian depannya yang setengah terekspos.

"Taiga…"

"Ah, lagipula, aku yakin Akashi akan lebih bahagia denganku."

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya, menahan untuk tidak memukul laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

"Akashi membutuhkan seseorang yang memegang kata-katanya, bukan seorang pengecut yang dengan gampangnya membuang Akashi begitu saja."

"…Aominecchi…" Kise menatap Aomine yang agak jauh didepannya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Aomine sampai se-marah ini.

"...jadi kuharap kau pergi dari sini dan tinggalkan Akashi-"

.

_BUAGH_!

"Daiki!" Akashi menjerit.

Kagami terjatuh ke lantai dan terbatuk; mengeluarkan darah dari ujung bibirnya. Kagami me-lap darahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau kapan harus berhenti ya." Aomine menatap Kagami dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Seolah siap membunuhnya kapanpun.

"Aominecchi-"

"Daiki, sudah cukup!"

Aomine menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya kearah Akashi yang menatap tepat di matanya.

"Kenapa kau membelanya, Akashi?!" tanya Aomine tidak puas.

"Aku tidak membela siapapun!"

"Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau suka disentuh oleh laki-laki ini?"

.

_DEG_

.

Dada Akashi terasa nyeri saat mendengar ucapan Aomine.

"…Daiki…aku tidak…"

"Semurah itukah dirimu, Akashi?" Tanya Aomine; blak-blakan.

Akashi tersentak, tidak menyangka Aomine akan berkata seperti itu.

Kepalanya tertunduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aominecchi, sudah hentikan. Akashicchi yang jadi korban disini."

Aomine hanya membalas dengan, "Hmph." Lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"…Daiki…kau..." Akashi berkata dengan nada gemetar. Terbukti saat Kise merasakan bahu Akashi yang juga bergetar.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat.

Kedua mata dengan warna senada milik Aomine terbelalak.

Pemandangan didepannya, pemandangan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

Raut wajah memilukan yang bahkan tidak dapat Aomine bayangkan.

Kedua mata _heterochrome _Akashi mengeluarkan air mata yang sudah tak tertahankan. Akashi menangis; dari luar dan dari dalam.

Ia benar-benar sakit hati oleh perkataan Aomine barusan.

.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tau!?" Akashi berteriak dengan gemetar.

"Akashi-"

.

"_Aku membencimu, Daiki_!_"_

.

Aomine tersentak kaget.

Akashi melepaskan diri dari Kise dan berlari keluar apartemen.


	5. Day 5: Apologize

Aomine terkejut saat Akashi berlari keluar dari apartemennya. Ia bahkan membanting pintu saat keluar dari sana.

"Ah, Akashicchi!" Kise yang berusaha mengejar Akashi, namun terhenti sesaat, hanya untuk menatap tajam kearah Aomine.

"Kau keterlaluan, Aominecchi…"—kemudian berlari keluar mengejar Akashi.

"Tch…" Aomine mendecih.

"Hmph. Ternyata kau memang sampah." Ucap Kagami, menyeringai.

"Ternyata pukulan tadi masih belum membuatmu belajar ya." Aomine membalas dengan kesal.

"Aku benci dengan orang yang hanya bisa bicara tanpa melakukan apa-apa." Kagami berdiri dan menatap tajam kearah Aomine yang balik menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kalau kau peduli padanya, kejar dia, peluk dia dengan erat seakan kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, kemudian minta maaf padanya. Dan jangan melakukan kesalahan yang sama." Kata-kata Kagami sukses membuat Aomine _speechless_. Namun kemudian ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku."—berlari keluar apartemen.

Kagami menghela napas berat, kepalanya tertunduk dan tersenyum tipis.

'Sepertinya memang tidak bisa.' Batinnya.

Kagami mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Kemudian mencari satu nama di kontak dan menekan tombol hijau. Setelah agak lama, orang di seberang akhirnya mengangkat telponnya.

"Alex..." Kagami agak menggeram frustasi, "Maaf, aku..."

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya, Taiga."—terdengar suara malas seperti baru bangun tidur dari seberang.

"Mm...besok aku akan ke Jepang menjemputmu. Diamlah disana." Lanjutnya.

Kagami terdiam, namun ia segera membalas, "Baik. Aku akan menunggumu. Maaf merepotkan."

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

**I own nothing but this fic**

.

.

"_Ojamashimasu…_"

Kuroko membuka pintu rumah Aomine. Kegelapan menyambut dirinya dan 2 anak kecil yang berdiri didepannya. Kuroko meraba-raba dinding disampingnya; mencari saklar. Kemudian, ia menekan saklarnya sehingga lampu ruang tamu dapat menyala.

"Kalian, duduklah di sofa itu. Akan kubuatkan teh." Ujar Kuroko sambil menunjuk salah satu sofa panjang di ruang tamu tersebut.

Kedua anak itu langsung duduk disana, sementara Kuroko berjalan ke dapur yang ada di ruang tamu tersebut.

"_Nee, onii-san_. Kau tinggal dengan kakak _dim _itu?" Tanya Akane.

Diam sesaat, "Tidak. Saya hanya sering kemari."

Kuroko membawa satu nampan berisi 2 cangkir teh hangat yang baru ia buat dan menaruhnya di meja yang berada didepan 2 anak itu.

"Silahkan. Maaf, saya hanya bisa menyajikan ini." Ucap Kuroko.

"_Nee, onii-san_." Aoshi menengadah menatap Kuroko.

"_Ha'i_?"

"Um…" Aoshi terlihat ragu, "_Papa _kita yang sebenarnya itu…kakak _dim_ itu kan?" lanjutnya.

Kuroko tertegun dengan pertanyaan Aoshi, namun kemudian ia menjawab, "_Ha'i_."—simpel, namun cukup meyakinkan Aoshi.

"Tch. Sudah kuduga…" Akane mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Kalian sudah tau?" Kuroko agak kaget, namun tidak merubah raut wajahnya.

Akane dan Aoshi terdiam, tak lama kemudian, Akane membalas, "_Mama…_di setiap tidurnya selalu mengigau sebuah nama. _Etto…_ 'Daiki'… 'Daiki'…begitu. Tak jarang juga ia menangis. Dan _papa _Taiga-" Akane menggelengkan kepalanya, "—bukan, _Paman _Taiga selalu tersenyum memaksa saat mendengarnya."

Kuroko diam; mendengarkan.

"Namanya Kagami Taiga, tapi _mama _selalu memanggil nama, 'Daiki'. Sejak saat itu, kami mulai meragukan hal ini. _Paman _Taiga bukan ayah kami." Lanjut Aoshi.

Kuroko masih diam, mendengarkan sambil berpikir kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalasnya; karena anak-anak adalah tipe sensitif.

Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Siapapun ayah kalian, kalian harus tetap menghormatinya, menyayanginya. Dan memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang benar."

Akane dan Aoshi agak malu mendengarnya, mengingat mereka memanggil Aomine dengan sebutan '_dim_'.

"_H-ha'i, onii-san_." Balas mereka berdua, disertai dengan sentuhan lembut di puncak kepala mereka.

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

.

Akashi berlari ke belakang apartemen. Salju-salju yang menutupi tanah mulai menyapa telapak kakinya yang tidak berbalut alas kaki. Piyama merah yang tidak terlalu tebal itu mulai agak basah karena butiran salju yang sedang turun; dan syukurlah, tidak terlalu deras.

Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, tanpa arah. Nafasnya tidak teratur dan mengeluarkan embun dari mulutnya karena pengaruh cuaca yang kelewat dingin itu.

.

"Akashicchi!"

Samar-samar, ia mendengar teriakan Kise. Namun ia malah mempercepat larinya; sampai memasuki sebuah jalan penuh salju dengan banyak pohon yang tak berdaun. Akashi mengambil jalan kecil yang agak ruwet, supaya Kise tidak menemukannya.

Setelah dirasa sudah jauh dari Kise, Akashi memperlambat larinya—lalu berjalan dan akhirnya berhenti. Rasanya kedua kakinya sudah mati rasa karena berlari diatas salju, ditambah lagi kakinya tidak berbalut apa-apa. Akashi menoleh ke belakang. Putih, putih, putih, semuanya putih salju. Juga beberapa pohon yang tak berdaun. Tak ada yang mengejarnya. Ia pun berjalan lagi, sambil berpegangan pada pohon yang ia lewati untuk menopangnya agar tetap berdiri.

Dari kejauhan, ia melihat sebuah danau yang lumayan besar—yang anehnya—tidak membeku pada suhu yang rendah seperti ini. Akashi berjalan kesana dengan langkah terseret-seret, mengagumi keindahan warna biru yang terkesan bersih dari danau tersebut.

Saat sampai disana, ia terjatuh dengan posisi kedua lutut dan kedua tangan yang menyentuh tanah. Ia menoleh ke belakang—tepatnya kearah kakinya. Sangat sulit ia gerakkan. Akashi menghela napasnya, kemudian memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

.

"Dingin…" gumam Akashi sambil gemetar. Ia menatap kearah danau tersebut. Biru, biru cerah. Mengingatkannya pada Kuroko. Namun jika bicara 'biru' (ao) tanpa ditambahkan cerah…

Akashi menghela napas; membuat embun tebal bertiup dari mulutnya.

.

"_Mada dayo…"_

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

.

Aomine mengikuti kemana kakinya membawanya; tak tentu arah. Butiran salju yang turun semakin banyak, dan dia tak punya banyak waktu.

Samar; sangat samar, ia melihat beberapa jejak kaki yang mulai hilang tertutup salju. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mengikuti jejak-jejak tersebut.

"Aominecchi?"

Aomine menoleh agak ke belakang, tepatnya kearah Kise yang berdiri disamping salah satu pohon disana.

"Hmph, kupikir kau masih disana."

Aomine menajamkan tatapannya kearah Kise.

"Aku tidak punya waktu meladeninya." Balas Aomine berbahaya, "Pulanglah. Biar aku yang mencarinya." Lanjut Aomine.

"Mana bisa aku membiarkan Akashicchi?" Kise berjalan menjauhi Aomine, "Lagipula, bukankah sejak awal kau tidak peduli dengan Akashicchi? Sekarang tiba-tiba jadi peduli padanya. Sampai sejauh mana kau ingin mempermainkannya?" Kise menoleh; menatap Aomine tajam.

Aomine membalasnya dengan sebuah seringai, "Mencoba peduli pada Akashi bukan hal yang salah bukan?"

Kise terdiam, menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti apa-apa, termasuk hal-hal yang telah ia lewati selama 4 tahun. Makanya sekarang aku ingin mencoba memperbaiki semuanya dari awal." Aomine berlari melewati Kise, "Jadi, jangan hentikan aku!"

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

.

'_Dimana…?'_

.

Aomine menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, ia tetap berlari.

.

'_Dimana_...?_'_

.

Ada 3 jalan yang terlihat di hadapannya. Aomine mulai melangkah dengan ragu, sesaat, ia yakin Akashi berada di jalan pertama. Namun ia juga yakin Akashi ada di jalan kedua dan seterusnya.

.

'_Tak adakah satu petunjuk_?_'_

.

Aomine memeriksa sekelilingnya. Sial, terlalu banyak pohon disini.

.

'_Satu saja_._'_

.

"_Mada dayo…_"

.

Aomine agak tersentak. Meski sangat samar—nyaris berbisik, ia yakin ia mendengar sesuatu tadi.

Aomine menajamkan pendengarannya sambil agak berjalan untuk mencari sumber suara.

.

"_Mada dayo…_"

.

Kali ini suaranya agak bergetar. Namun semakin jelas. Aomine agak mempercepat langkahnya.

.

"_Mada da-_"

"Akashi?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersentak saat sebuah suara berat memanggil namanya. Reflek, ia pun berdiri dan berbalik, meski kedua kakinya gemetar.

"Daiki..." pemuda itu memanggil nama si rambut biru yang tak jauh di hadapannya. Aomine dapat melihat dengan jelas; tatapan kedua mata _heterochrome _Akashi yang menyiratkan 'luka' serta agak berair. Jalur air mata kering terlihat samar di kedua pipinya.

"Mau sampai kapan disana?" Aomine berjalan mendekati Akashi, yang melangkah mundur, kedua pemuda itu berwajah tenang seperti biasa meski hati berkata lain,"Udara dingin tidak baik untukmu."

"Jangan memerintahku." Balas Akashi agak berteriak, "Dan jangan mendekat."

"Kumohon, jangan seperti ini. Aku minta maaf, aku tau aku salah."

"Kalau begitu kembalilah." Akashi memutuskan untuk tidak mundur lagi dan membuat jaraknya dengan Aomine semakin dekat.

"Aku belum mendengarmu memaafkanku. Makanya aku menolak untuk membiarkanmu!" Aomine yang mulai geram, langsung menggenggam kedua pundak Akashi—dan ntah kenapa, menjadi trauma tersendiri bagi Akashi, karena pemuda bersurai merah itu langsung memberontak; mendorong Aomine menjauh darinya sambil melangkah mundur.

"J-jangan menyentuhku!"

Aomine agak kaget dengan respon Akashi, namun tidak melepaskannya, "O-oi! Dengar! Aku hanya ingin membawamu pulang-"

"_Mo ii_! Apa gunanya tetap bertahan disini!?"

.

..._jika tidak ada yang mencintaiku_...

.

Kedua mata dengan warna senada dengan rambutnya itu terbelalak, "Oi, Akashi! Aku tau aku kelewatan tadi! Tapi jangan bicara seperti itu-!"

.

Dan saat Akashi melangkahkan kakinya mundur untuk kesekian kalinya, ia tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya sama sekali karena suhu objek dingin yang menyentuh kulit pucatnya yang kelewat rendah. Akashi terpeleset ke belakang; tepatnya kearah danau tadi. Reflek, ia menarik baju Aomine.

.

"Akashi!"

.

.

**Bersambung *troll face***

.

.

**A/N: **Waks...gomen kalau kelamaan apdet. Ntah kenapa akhir-akhir ini rada depresi _(:'3_L) salahkan ore no ichiban koi, yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah setahun ga ketemu, eh malah pergi lagi *nangis darah*. Biarlah kupendam rasa ini sendirian #eaa #curcol #abaikan.

_Anyway, _**RnR onegaishimasu!**


	6. Day 6: New days, new story

**Normal Abnormal Days**

**I own nothing but this fic**

.

.

Suhu rendah danau mulai menyapa kulit gelap Aomine. Gawat, ia harus membawa dirinya dan Akashi kembali ke daratan jika tidak mau mati membeku.

'Akashi…!' Aomine terbelalak begitu melihat Akashi yang tak sadarkan diri dibawahnya.

'Sial!' dengan satu tangannya, Aomine mendekap tubuh Akashi, membawa dirinya dan Akashi ke daratan.

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

.

"PUAH!"

"_Ara_? Masih hidup ternyata."

Aomine mengangkat kepalanya sambil membawa tubuh Akashi dan dirinya ke daratan.

"Kise…" Aomine agak menggeram. Sesampainya di daratan, ia langsung berlari, melewati Kise yang sedang berdiri dan bersandar di sebuah pohon sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tunggu, Aominecchi."

Saat Aomine berbalik, sebuah jaket bulu tebal yang sedari tadi digunakan Kise melayang ke kepalanya. Aomine menatap dan menggenggam jaket tersebut, kemudian pandangannya ia alihkan pada Kise.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf."—jeda, "Tapi akan lebih baik kalau kau memakaikannya pada Akashicchi."

Aomine menatap Akashi yang tak sadarkan diri di tangannya sesaat, kemudian, ia memakaikan jaket tersebut pada Akashi.

"_Thanks_, Kise."

Kise mengibaskan satu tangannya, "Cepatlah bawa dia ke tempat yang hangat. Nanti kususul bersama Midorimacchi untuk memeriksa keadaan Akashicchi."

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

.

Sebuah pintu yang dipaksa dibuka menghasilkan suara yang keras, membuat Kuroko yang tengah tertidur di sofa langsung terbangun.

"Ah, Tetsu, maaf mengganggumu." –Aomine membuka sepatunya, lalu segera berlari ke kamarnya yang tak jauh dari sana.

"A-Aomine-kun, apa yang terjadi? Akashi-kun juga. Kalian berdua basah kuyup!" Kuroko menatap khawatir Aomine yang berlari ke kamarnya dengan Akashi di tangannya.

"Buatkan air hangat, Tetsu! Sekarang!"

Langsung saja Kuroko bangkit dari sofa dan melaksanakan perintah dari Aomine.

.

.

Aomine merebahkan Akashi di _single bed_ serba biru-nya setelah menyeka dan mengeringkan tubuh pemuda surai merah itu serta mengenakannya _sweater _milik Aomine yang tentu saja agak kebesaran. Kuroko masuk ke kamar Aomine dengan membawakan seember kecil air hangat—yang agak panas, sebenarnya.

"_Thanks_, Tetsu." –mengambil handuk kecil dan membasahinya dengan air hangat tersebut.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Midorima-kun." –jeda, "Dia bilang, dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Bersama Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun dan Momoi-san"

"Ah, begitu ya? Syukurlah." –Aomine membalut kaki Akashi dengan handuk yang sudah dibasahi air hangat.

Kuroko memperhatikan setiap gerakan Aomine. Ntah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu, ia hanya menatapnya. Namun kemudian Kuroko mengambil handuk kecil yang ada didalam lemari baju Aomine yang terletak disamping kasurnya. Lalu membasahi handuk tersebut dengan air hangat.

"Aku bantu," –berlutut disamping kasur, menaikkan lengan _sweater _yang dikenakan Akashi, lalu mengusap lengan dingin mantan kaptennya dengan handuk hangat.

.

_TOK!_

_TOK!_

.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat kedua orang itu menoleh.

"Biar aku yang bukakan." –Kuroko bangkit dari tempatnya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Aomine.

Aomine dapat mendengar beberapa orang berbicara diluar sana, yang suaranya semakin mendekat ke kamar Aomine,

"Ah, Midorima, maaf mengganggu malam-malam."

"Aomine…" –Midorima mengalihkan matanya dari Aomine ke Akashi yang terbaring di kasur dan tak sadarkan diri.

Midorima berjalan masuk ke kamar, diikuti oleh semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_. Pemuda surai hijau itu mendekat ke kasur dan agak merendahkan badannya sambil menyentuh dahi Akashi.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Midorima tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Aomine tampak berpikir, "Kurang lebih setengah jam."

Midorima memasang _stethoscope _yang sedari tadi menggantung di lehernya. _Well_, meski masih kuliah, Midorima juga sering membantu ibunya di klinik milik keluarga Midorima. Sedangkan ayahnya bekerja di Rumah Sakit milik keluarga Midorima juga. Di waktu senggangnya, ia membaca buku-buku medis yang tebalnya ga tanggung-tanggung milik orang tuanya. Tidak hanya itu, ia hapal isi dari beberapa buku yang ia baca. Itu juga salah satu penyebab mengapa Midorima menjadi mahasiswa paling jenius di angkatannya, dan orang tua Midorima juga tidak keberatan jika anaknya meminjam peralatan dokter milik mereka.

Midorima mendengarkan detak jantung Akashi. Semua orang disana diam dan menatap dengan tatapan khawatir sekaligus tegang, tak terkecuali Aomine. Takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mantan kapten mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Midorima menghela napasnya.

"Sepertinya pingsan karena tidak kuat dengan suhu rendah air. Tidak ada air yang tertelan. Jika dia istirahat sebentar lagi dia akan baik-baik saja. Dan tetaplah memberinya handuk hangat."

Kise, Kuroko dan Momoi menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah disini ada dokter seperti Mido-chin..." ujar Murasakibara sambil mengemut lollipopnya, dan jangan lupakan dengan kedua matanya yang setengah terbuka.

"Hmph, aku membantunya karena Akashi-_nodayo_." –menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Mulai lagi, _tsundere_nya Midorin kambuh." –Momoi tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tetsu…" –Aomine menatap Kuroko, yang dipanggil menatap Aomine, "Dua anak itu dimana?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Kuroko.

"Mereka sudah tidur di kamar yang satunya lagi." Balas Kuroko datar.

Aomine mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." –Midorima keluar dari kamar Aomine.

"Aku juga-_ssu_." –Kise merenggangkan kedua tangannya sambil menguap.

Diikuti oleh Murasakibara, Momoi dan Kuroko di belakangnya.

"_Thanks_, Midorima." Kata Aomine agak berteriak.

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

.

"Aomine-kun."

Aomine yang baru selesai mandi—meski sudah mengenakan baju tidurnya—sambil mengeringkan rambutnya menoleh kearah pintu kamar. Mendapati Kuroko disana.

"Tetsu? Kukira kau pulang tadi."

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Aku...ingin membantu Aomine-kun."

Aomine tampak menimbang-nimbang, "Benar juga. Aku masih membutuhkanmu. Tidurlah bersama anak-anak itu."

Kuroko mengangguk, "_Ha'i_."

Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Maaf merepotkanmu."

Tanpa Aomine sadari, Kuroko sedikit melirik kearah Akashi yang tertidur di _single bed _milik Aomine. Menatap datar kearah pemuda surai merah yang terlelap disana agak lama.

"Tak apa." –membungkuk kearah Aomine, "Senang bisa membantu."

.

.

Aomine merebahkan dirinya disamping Akashi. Lalu menyelimuti dirinya dan pemuda surai merah itu. Untunglah, _single bed_nya memang cukup untuk 2 orang, jadi Aomine masih bisa tidur di kasurnya.

Aomine memiringkan badannya ke kiri, menatap wajah tidur pemuda surai merah itu yang terkesan tenang. Ia belum pernah melihat Akashi saat seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya, kemudian mengelus rambut, lalu turun ke pipi kiri pucat dan agak dingin milik pemuda surai merah tersebut.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir…ini pertama kalinya kau berada di ranjang yang sama denganku." Ucap Aomine, meski tau pemuda di hadapannya tidak akan mendengarnya. Dan sepertinya, sentuhan dari Aomine membuat Akashi agak bergeming. Pemuda surai merah itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Aomine sambil agak menarik selimut biru yang Aomine pakaikan ke Akashi sebelumnya.

Aomine agak terkejut dengan respon Akashi. Namun ia langsung memeluk pemuda surai merah itu dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan sebagai bantal untuk Akashi, sambil mengelus surai merah lembut Akashi.

"_Oyasuminasai_." –mencium dahi Akashi sebelum ia terlelap.

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

.

Aomine terbangun keesokan paginya. Merenggangkan tangannya ke samping, namun langsung dia tarik saat tanpa sengaja tangannya mengenai kepala Akashi yang masih tertidur.

Astaga, dia hampir lupa bahwa Akashi tidur di kasurnya semalaman.

Aomine duduk diujung kasurnya sambil menoleh ke belakang, menatap Akashi yang masih tertidur.

Mengelus pelan rambut Akashi sebentar, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

.

"Ah, akhirnya Aominecchi bangun juga-_ssu_!" –Kise dengan makanan di mulutnya.

"Hmph, aku kemari untuk mengecek keadaan Akashi."—makan, "Bukannya mau makan dirumahmu-_nodayo_."

"Tapi kau sedang makan, Mido-chin..."

"Kyaa! Mukkun! Kau mengambil bagianku!"

"_Ohayou_, Aomine-kun."

"_Ohayou, papa_!"

Aomine membatu ditempatnya. T-tunggu, apa sedang ada pesta? Atau Aomine sedang mengigau?

Kenapa...banyak orang disini?

"Sepertinya aku masih mengantuk." –Aomine berbalik, baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar—

"Oi, oi, kalau nggak makan, cepet mati loh."

Tunggu, suara ini…

Aomine berbalik, mendapati laki-laki berambut merah gelap yang seingatna, ia tonjok kemarin menggunakan _apron _sambil membawa satu panci yang isinya Aomine sendiri tidak tau, namun tercium sangat lezat.

"Yo." –meletakkan panci itu di meja—yang langsung diserbu Murasakibara dan Momoi.

"K-k-k-kau!?" Aomine menunjuk hidung pemuda itu dengan tidak elitnya., "NGAPAIN DIRUMAHKU!?"

"Ahaha~ santai~ aku tidak akan menyerang Akashi seperti kemarin." Kagami memasang senyum sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Taiga hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."—seorang perempuan muncul dari belakang Kagami sambil membawa semangkuk buah-buahan yang sudah dipotong-potong.

Aomine menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kau siapa?" –sambil menunjuk perempuan tersebut.

"Panggil Alex saja~" Alex tertawa kecil.

Aomine meyipitkan mata kearah mereka berdua, seolah berkata 'bagaimana-bisa-aku-percaya-setelah-apa-yang-kau-lakukan-kemarin-?'

"Jadi, Kagamicchi…"—Kise membuka pembicaraan. "Sekarang Aominecchi sudah bangun, jadi? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ehm, begini..." –Kagami berdehem sambil menatap satu per satu orang-orang disana, "Untuk Aomine,"

Aomine menaikkan satu alisnya.

-"...sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menguji-mu dan Akashi."

Akane dan Aoshi saling pandang.

Momoi dan Murasakibara masih ngemut sumpitnya; terdiam.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatannya.

Kise menatap bingung.

Kuroko tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa…maksudnya?" Tanya Aomine, bingung.

"Kemarin itu, pasti Akane dan Aoshi yang memberitahumu soal aku yang menyerang Akashi, bukan?"

"_Paman_ tau?" –tanya Akane terbelalak.

Kagami mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja. Setiap malam, Akane selalu ke kamar mandi kan? Aku memperhitungkan _timing_nya."

"Lalu kenapa tidak berhenti?" Tanya Aoshi.

"Aku sengaja."—jeda, "Aku ingin menguji, seberapa pedulinya Aomine terhadap Akashi. Kalau saat itu Aomine tidak datang dan aku berhasil membuat Akashi menjadi milikku, aku akan membawanya ke Amerika dan menikahinya."

Midorima keselek minumannya, Momoi nepuk-nepuk punggung Midorima.

Kise berteriak 'HEE!?' dengan tidak elitnya.

Lupakan Murasakibara dan Kuroko, meskipun terkejut, mereka tak akan merubah raut wajah mereka.

"Walaupun nih bocah blak-blakan, dia ga pernah ngaco sama ucapannya." Alex menepuk pundak Kagami, yang menatap Alex dengan tatapan 'aku-bukan-bocah'.

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau menolong Akashi."—Alex menatap mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aomine ke Kagami, "Dan anak ini kalah taruhan denganku."

"Taruhan?" Aomine menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ah, sudahlah Alex, aku tau aku kalah." –Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Alex melirik kearah jam di tangannya, "Oi, buruan gih, pesawatnya berangkat jam 12. Perjalanan ke bandara dari sini kurang lebih 2 jam."—memperlihatkan jam-nya yang menunjukkan pukul 09.00.

"Benar juga," –Kagami menatap kearah Aomine, "Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apa?" balas Aomine.

"Aku..."—jeda, "...ingin melihat Akashi untuk terakhir kalinya."

Aomine berbalik, "Kesini,"—lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya, dengan Kagami mengekor di belakang.

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

.

Begitu memasuki kamar Aomine, Kagami melihat sekeliling, dan menemukan sosok merah yang berbalut _sweater _dan selimutdiatas _single bed _biru sedang tertidur.

Aomine memperhatikan Kagami sambil bersandar di samping pintu yang tidak terlalu tertutup dan menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Akashi…" –agak merendahkan badannya, lalu menyentuh pelan pipi pemuda yang tertidur tersebut.

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal kemarin. Pasti kau sangat marah dan kecewa bukan?"—Kagami berbicara, meski tau tidak akan dibalas.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh siku Aomine. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menoleh kearah pintu, mendapati Alex yang meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibirnya. Kemudian menggunakan isyarat dengan tangannya; isyarat untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua sementara.

.

.

Alex menutup pelan pintu kamar Aomine dan terdiam disana. Sedangkan Aomine menyandarkan dirinya di tembok sambil memasukkan dua tangannya di saku celananya.

"Jangan khawatir. Taiga tidak akan macam-macam pada Akashi." –jeda agak lama, "...pasti berat buat Taiga."

Diam. Aomine tidak berniat untuk merespon.

"Mereka selalu bersama; sejak pertemuan pertama mereka 9 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan sampai sekarang."

Masih diam, sampai—

"_Nee_."

Alex menoleh.

"Sebenarnya…apa hubungan mereka?"

Kini Alex yang terdiam, namun segera, ia menjawab—

"Awalnya, mereka sepupu."

Agak mengejutkan bagi Aomine.

" 'Awalnya'?"

Alex menghela napas, "Hubungan ini yang mempertemukannya dengan orang yang ia cintai melebihi apapun."

Ada jeda sesaat, sampai Alex melanjutkan, "Taiga tidak dibesarkan secara normal seperti kebanyakan anak-anak. Ibunya sering memukulinya jika menurutnya Taiga tidak disiplin. Ayahnya pergi entah kemana, dan tau-tau sudah menikah dengan perempuan lain, tidak mengakui Taiga sebagai anaknya."

Alex menghela napasnya.

Aomine agak menunduk. Agak merasa bersalah pada Kagami.

"Saat memasuki tahun ke 3 di SMP-nya, ibunya meninggal. Ibu Akashi, yang merupakan adik dari ayah Taiga dan memang mengetahui kondisi Taiga yang seperti itu, langsung mengadopsinya." –agak menunduk, "Waktu itu Akashi Seijuro masih berusia 12 tahun."

"Heeh...jadi dia _senior _ya." –Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tunggu, itu artinya Kagami saudara tiri Akashi kan?"

Alex mengangguk, "Taiga tumbuh menjadi anak yang 'membenci'. Tidak ada istilah 'cinta' di kamusnya. Aku...disaat Taiga seperti itu...aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Akashi Seijuro, anak itu yang mengajarkan Kagami; tentang arti keluarga, mencintai dan dicintai. Anak itu juga yang pertama kali membuat Taiga merasakan rasanya 'mencintai'."

Aomine tertegun mendengarnya. Tidak menyangka bahwa Akashi yang itu punya sisi lembut-nya.

"Akashi adalah orang yang paling berharga untuknya. Jadi, begitu Akashi ke Amerika 4 tahun yang lalu dan mendatangi rumah Taiga sambil menangis, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam."—Alex menghela napasnya.

"Kau lumayan tau banyak juga."

Tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja~ Taiga itu temanku sejak kecil. Tidak ada satu rahasia-pun yang ia sembunyikan dariku~"

"Um, lalu, soal taruhan itu...?"

"Taiga bersikeras untuk menikahi Akashi. Aku melarangnya, mengingat statusnya sekarang adalah saudara tiri Akashi—meskipun ia belum melepaskan marga 'Kagami' dan mereka tidak sedarah apalagi serahim."

"Tapi meski ia menang taruhan, bukannya masih ada satu 'dinding' penghalang lagi? Orang tua Akashi, misalnya?"

Alex mengangguk, "Tapi sayangnya, orang tua Akashi sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan, kira-kira saat Akashi mulai memasuki tahun pertama di SMA-nya. Kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Akashi semakin besar dan Taiga tau akan hal ini. Dia sudah sangat mencintai Akashi dan memutuskan untuk menikahinya. Aku selalu berada disamping Taiga, jadi aku tau betapa kacaunya Taiga saat mau tak mau ia harus meninggalkan Akashi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya."

Aomine menatap Alex yang menunduk. Menunggu lanjutannya.

"...aku yang salah. Aku yang membuatnya melanjutkan pendidikan di Amerika karena tau bahwa Taiga tidak akan menolak semua yang kukatakan, memisahkan dia dengan orang pertama yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah dengan Taiga apalagi kehilangan dirinya. Aku…sangat menyayanginya, sebagai temanku."—Aomine dapat melihat kedua bahu Alex bergetar, "…tapi, waktu itu, pertama kalinya ia menolak perkataanku. Hanya untuk Akashi…makanya aku membuat taruhan ini. Jika ia menang, ia boleh menikahi Akashi, jika kalah, ia harus melupakan niatnya dan kembali ke Amerika denganku."

Aomine menghela napasnya, lalu berbalik membelakangi Alex.

"Oi, kalau mau nangis, nangis aja. Aku nggak akan ngeliat kok."

Alex tertegun mendengarnya, namun tidak mengangkat wajahnya.

Aomine memang tidak terlalu paham soal perasaan yang seperti ini. Namun ia sangat mengerti rasanya; ketika teman dekatmu lebih memilih orang yang ia cintai daripada temannya sendiri. Sakit, sangat sakit.

Ini tidak jauh beda seperti yang ia rasakan ketika Kuroko meninggalkannya waktu SMP dulu—meskipun mereka bertemu lagi saat SMA sampai kuliah, namun sakit di hati itu sembuhnya lama, bahkan tidak sembuh sama sekali.

Keheningan itu pecah ketika suara pintu kamar Aomine terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kagami disana.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Alex.

Tersenyum, "Kalau aku berada disana terlalu lama, aku nggak akan kuat untuk meninggalkannya."

Kagami menatap kearah Aomine,

"Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku. Tolong jaga Akashi ya?"

Aomine menyeringai, "Heh, tanpa kau beritau pun, aku akan menjaganya."

"Baguslah," –Kagami mengangguk, "Camkan ini, jika sekali lagi aku mendapati Akashi datang ke rumahku sambil menangis, aku akan mengambilnya."

"_Che_! _Deal_!" –Aomine menyetujui.

.

.

**Normal Abnormal Days**

.

.

"_Ini dimana…?"_

"_Hangat…"_

"_Aku tidak ingin bangun dulu…"_

Sebuah tangan mengusap surai merahnya.

"_Ah…biarkan seperti ini sebentar lagi." –ia menggeliat nyaman, kemudian tanpa sadar menaikkan satu tangannya, dan menjatuhkannya._

"Uwah! _I-ittaaai_..."

"_Huh_..._?"_

"Astaga, saat tidur pun, kau masih dendam padaku ya..." –masih mengelus surai merah itu dengan lembut.

Perlahan, kedua mata _heterochrome _itu terbuka. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengucek kedua matanya.

"Yo, akhirnya bangun juga."

Detik itu pula, ia membelalakkan kedua mata _heterochrome_nya.

Tunggu, ini...posisi ini...

Ia menggerakkan salah satu kakinya, namun terhenti saat ia merasa lututnya menyentuh sesuatu; tepatnya 'gundukan' yang terbalut oleh celana panjang yang berada diantara 2 kaki...seseorang—bukan, bukan miliknya.

"Oi, jangan sentuh bagian sana."—respon si pemilik 'gundukan' tersebut.

Akashi terbangun dengan wajah agak memerah dan, "WUAAA!"

Saat ini posisinya...

Akashi, dalam keadaan tengkurap diatas dada bidang Aomine yang sedang duduk bersandar sambil menonton televisi di kamarnya. Tidak hanya itu, satu tangan besar Aomine mengelus surai merah Akashi.

"_Anjrit_!"—Aomine melingkarkan satu tangannya lagi di pinggang Akashi yang nyaris terjatuh karena kaget, "Jangan mengagetkanku, Akashi!"

Akashi berusaha menenangkan dirinya; mendengus.

"Daiki..."—menatap wajah Aomine sebal.

Tertawa kecil, "_Ohayou_, _hime-sama_."

Sukses mendapatkan tabokan(? Bahasa apa ini? =_=;) dari Akashi.

" '_Ohayou_' palamu. Lagipula, aku ini laki-laki..."—Akashi melirik kearah jendela dibelakang kasur Aomine, mengernyitkan dahinya kesal saat matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya. Seolah mengejek Akashi.

Lagi-lagi, Aomine tertawa kecil. Kaptennya ini memang benci bangun kesiangan. Makanya dia selalu datang pertama jika ada latihan basket saat SMP dulu dan tidak akan segan-segan menambahkan menu latihan jika ada yang terlambat.

"Jangan memaksakan diri."—mengacak surai merah Akashi, dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Akashi agak menunduk, sampai akhirnya menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Aomine.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara televisi di kamar Aomine—yang kemudian langsung Aomine matikan.

Perlahan, pemuda berkulit gelap itu membalikkan posisinya. Memenjarakan Akashi dengan tubuh atletisnya. Akashi—yang berada dibawah Aomine dengan kedua mata tertutup, perlahan terbuka sampai setengahnya saja.

"Kau membeciku?"

Aomine bertanya kepada Akashi yang berada di bawahnya dengan nada lirih.

"_Tadinya_..."

Aomine menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Sekarang?"

Menyeringai kecil, "_Sangat membecimu_."

Aomine agak menahan napasnya. Wajar jika Akashi membencinya, tapi ntah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali saat mendengarnya, langsung dari mulut Akashi.

Akashi tampak melihat sesuatu, "Daiki, ada sesuatu di wajahmu."

Aomine mengerjap beberapa kali, "Eh? Dimana?"

"Sini," Akashi menggunakan telunjuknya sebagai isyarat.

Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya pada Akashi. Dengan cepat, pemuda surai merah dibawahnya menangkup kedua pipi Aomine dengan kedua tangan rampingnya—membawa Aomine ke sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir.

Aomine tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja Akashi lakukan.

Menyeringai penuh kemenangan, "_Tapi bohong_…"

Ah, rupanya Akashi hanya ingin menggoda Aomine, eh?

Akashi melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Aomine, "Aku mencintaimu, Daiki."

Tersenyum, mantan kaptennya tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang biasanya ia tunjukkan ketika SMP dulu. Senyum penuh ketulusan, dan hanya Aomine Daiki-lah yang melihatnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu-"

Akashi menyentuh bibir Aomine dengan telunjuknya, "Aku tau, Daiki. Dan aku tidak pernah salah."

Aomine tertawa kecil, "Dasar…"—tepat setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Aomine melumat bibir pucat Akashi, yang langsung dibalas oleh sang _Emperor_.

"Yosh! _Time out, guys_!"

Aomine dan Akashi tersentak begitu mendengar suara dari arah pintu kamar. Mereka berdua jumpalitan(? Bahasa dari mana lagi nih? =_=; ) dan berusaha membenarkan posisi mereka; Aomine bangun dan duduk di ujung kasur, sementara Akashi menumpukan badannya dengan kedua sikunya.

Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya, kesal, "Ryota..."

Dibalas dengan kekehan geli dari Kise.

"Argh~ padahal lagi seru-serunya~" Momoi muncul dari belakang Kise sambil memegang kameranya, tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. "Tapi terima kasih~, dengan begini, koleksiku nambah~"—Momoi nyengir ayam(?)

"Aka-chin dan Mine-chin sebaiknya nikah saja." –Murasakibara dengan _snack _di mulutnya dan berwajah datar.

"Oi Kuroko, kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian ini?" –suara Midorima, yang akhirnya sampai di pintu kamar Aomine, diikuti Kuroko dibelakangnya.

"_Sumimasen_, Kise-kun yang menyuruhku. Jadi penghulu untuk satu hari saja, Midorima-kun." –Kuroko mengacungkan jempolnya, dengan wajah datar.

Aomine dan Akashi menaikkan alis mereka. Bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"O-oi…k-kalian mau apa?"

Sementara Akashi mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, 5 orang dengan kepala berwarna-warni itu saling menukarkan pandangannya.

"Tentu saja menikahkan kalian-_ssu_!"—Kise mengacungkan jempolnya.

"APA!?" Aomine melotot.

"Akashi Seijuro," –Midorima melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar Aomine, kemudian berdiri didepan Aomine dan Akashi, "Bersediakah kau mengganti nama margamu, menerima, dan mendampingi Aomine Daiki disaat senang maupun susah, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit, serta saling mencintai dan menghargai satu sama lain, sampai kematian memisahkan kalian?"

"U-udah mulai nih?"—Aomine _sweatdrop_.

"Aku bersedia." Akashi menjawab, tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Aomine Daiki, Bersediakah kau menerima, dan mendampingi Akashi Seijuro disaat senang maupun susah, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit, serta saling mencintai dan menghargai satu sama lain, sampai kematian memisahkan kalian?"

Aomine menelan ludahnya, namun dengan mantap ia menjawab, "Aku bersedia."

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya.

"Aomine," –Midorima berjalan kearah Aomine sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil, "Kita berlima menabung selama 4 tahun untuk membeli ini."—menoleh kearah Akashi, "Kau juga harus memakainya."

Aomine menerima kotak tersebut. Didalamnya, terselip 2 buah cincin.

"Ah, aku ingat masa-masa itu...harus tahan tidak makan _snack_." Murasakibara ngeri mengingatnya.

Aomine dan Akashi tertegun. Jadi...teman-temannya sudah mempersiapkan semua ini untuk mereka?

"Hmph, bukannya aku peduli pada kalian, aku hanya tak bisa membiarkan kalian." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

Aomine tertawa kecil, "Iya, iya, _thanks_, Midorima."

Aomine mengambil satu cincin, lalu menoleh kearah Akashi, "Berikan tanganmu."

Meski malu-malu, Akashi mengangkat tangan kanannya, kemudian, Aomine menyelipkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Akashi. Begitu pula dengan Akashi, yang menyelipkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Aomine.

"_NOW, KISS_!" –ujar Momoi tiba-tiba, yang langsung dibekep oleh Murasakibara dan Kise.

Aomine dan Akashi saling melirik satu sama lain, tak lama kemudian _blushing_, lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Ehm," Midorima berdehem, "Aomine, kau boleh mencium Akashi. Sebagai permulaan dari semuanya."

Aomine berdiri dari tempatnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Oi," Aomine menawarkan satu tangannya pada Akashi, "Ayo." –masih _blushing_.

Akashi menangkap tangan Aomine. Mereka berdua berdiri menyamping pintu, supaya 'ritual' terakhir ini disaksikan oleh teman-temannya yang masih berada di pintu kamar.

Aomine menyentuh kedua pundak Akashi yang menatapnya datar sambil menengadah. Perlahan, kedua mata _heterochrome _itu tertutup, Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Akashi, hingga bibir pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu menyentuh bibir pucat si surai merah. Sorakan dan teriakan kebahagiaan memenuhi rumah Aomine.

.

"_Kekkon omedetto gozaimasu_!_"_

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**Omake, 9 years later...**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Aomine Seijuro sudah melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa; seperti seharusnya. Dengan _apron _berwarna merah muda berenda yang terpasang di tubuh bagian depannya, ia mulai mengiris daging dan memotong beberapa sayuran. Menu pagi ini adalah _salad_.

"_Ohayou, mom_."

Sebuah suara feminin terdengar dari belakang Seijuro.

Tanpa menoleh dan sambil terus melanjutkan memasaknya, "_Ohayou_, Aoshi. Pelajaran tambahan di hari Minggu?"

Aoshi menggeleng, "Aoshi menggunakan seragam soalnya disuruh mewakili sekolah untuk lomba _shogi _tingkat nasional hari ini."—mengeratkan pita di _seifuku_ berwarna biru gelapnya.

"_Sou ka_?" –Seijuro membawakan sepiring _salad _untuk Aoshi, "_Ganbatte_."—mengelus puncak surai biru gelap milik Aoshi, yang hanya dibalas anggukan.

"_Itadakimasu_."—menangkupkan kedua tangannya, lalu menjepit secuil brokoli dengan sumpitnya.

Suasana dapur dan ruang makan menjadi hening.

Sampai tiba-tiba, 2 tangan besar melingkar di pinggang Seijuro dari belakang.

"_Ohayou_, Seijuro…"—mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Seijuro sambil menguap. "Ini masih pagi, hari Minggu pula. Akan lebih baik kalau kau istirahat saja…"

Seijuro menghela napasnya, "Siapa yang membuat sarapan nanti kalau bukan aku?"

Aomine Daiki mengerang pelan, kemudian menekan-nekan kantung mata Seijuro dengan telunjuknya, "Lihat kantung matamu, kau kurang istirahat, Seijuro…"

"Ini juga gara-garamu kemarin malam tau."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka menikah, dua insan itu bercinta kemarin malam. Meski sebenarnya Seijuro tidak berniat memiliki anak lagi, namun mengingat tugasnya adalah 'melayani' Daiki, ia pun memenuhi keinginan pemuda surai gelap yang kini berstatus sebagai 'suami'nya.

"Aku juga ingin memiliki seorang anak yang mirip denganku..."—mencium leher jenjang Seijuro yang dihiasi oleh bercak merah bekas 'aktivitas' mereka kemarin malam.

"Kurasa Akane dan Aoshi sudah cukup mirip denganmu. Berhenti membuat-buat alasan yang tidak masuk akal." -memasukkan potongan sayur ke panci.

"Akane itu sangat mirip denganmu tau; warna rambut, mata-yah, meskipun dia agak nggak sopan sepertiku, tapi tetap saja penampilannya itu dilihat dari manapun sangat mirip denganmu. Apalagi Aoshi, mata kanannya, sifatnya yang kalem itu. Kamu banget. Err, warna rambut dan mata kirinya mirip denganku sih."

Menghela napas, mengangkat sayuran yang telah direbus keatas piring dan menatanya, kemudian agak menggeliat, "Lepaskan. Berat nih."

Daiki melepaskan pelukannya. Seijuro berjalan kearah meja makan dan menaruh piring tersebut disana.

"Tapi serius," Daiki memegang pinggiran meja dengan kedua tangannya, memenjarakan Seijuro di tengah-tengah, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Seijuro, "Kau harus istirahat, lubangmu masih sakit kan? Kedua kakimu gemetar sejak tadi."

Seijuro benci mengakuinya, namun memang sejak ia bangun tidur, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan meski agak terseret-seret.

Seijuro mendorong wajah Daiki menjauh dari telinganya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Daiki."

Sebenarnya Daiki agak gemas dengan sifat Seijuro yang keras kepala ini. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menatap Seijuro yang tertunduk lama.

"Oi,"

Seijuro menoleh; menengadah. Hanya untuk mendapati bibir Daiki yang mencium bibirnya. Daiki juga menjilat bibir bawah Seijuro, pertanda bahwa lidahnya ingin menelusuri mulut hangat Seijuro. Namun Seijuro menolaknya sambil memejamkan kedua mata _heterochrome_ dan menutup bibirnya rapat. Demi apapun, Aoshi sedang melihat mereka!

Satu tangan Daiki masuk ke dalam _apron _yang dikenakan Seijuro, lalu turun kebawah dan meremas pelan 'gundukan' yang masih terbalut celana 3/4 itu.

"Aah..." Daiki menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memasuki mulut Seijuro.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan Aoshi yang menatap mereka sambil mengunyah sayurannya dengan tatapan datar.

Seijuro menyikut perut Daiki dengan keras, membuat pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu mengerang kesakitan dan mau tak mau memutuskan ciuman mereka.

"Ehm, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Aoshi melihat ini, Daiki."

Aoshi berhenti mengunyah, mengerjap beberapa kali, "Kenapa? Lanjutkan saja. Itu hal yang wajar bukan?"-datar.

"Tuh, kau dengar sendiri kan?"-Daiki masih meringis kesakitan.

"Ya, dan kuharap dia tidak tumbuh menjadi wanita yang mesumnya sepertimu."-Seijuro menghela napas sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya, dibalas dengan tatapan kesal Daiki.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aoshi..."-Daiki menatap Aoshi, sementara Seijuro kembali ke dapur, "Mungkin aku tidak bisa menjemputmu nanti, aku harus kerja lembur di kepolisian, jadi minta tolong pada Akane-"

"Akane belum pulang sejak kemarin."-me-lap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, kemudian berjalan ke dapur dan mencuci piring disamping Seijuro yang tengah memotong sayuran.

"Apa? Serius?" Seijuro agak melotot menatap Aoshi disampingnya.

Aoshi mengangguk, "Hn,"-jeda, "Dan...sepertinya akan ada kejutan untuk kalian..."-setengah berbisik.

"Eh?"

"_Ohayou_, _mom, dad_!"

Seijuro dan Daiki sontak menoleh kearah pintu masuk.

"Akane!"-Seijuro berjalan cepat kearah Akane, tanpa sengaja pisau dapurnya ikut terbawa di tangan kanannya.

"Dari mana saja kau? Tidak pulang semalaman." -Seijuro menatap tajam Akane, yang hanya dibalas senyum.

"_Gomen_, _mom_. Tapi bukankah aku bilang kemarin kalau aku akan menginap dirumah temanku?"

"Ha?"

"Benar juga," Daiki tampak berpikir, "Aku yang mengizinkannya."

Seijuro menoleh dan menatap Daiki tajam, "Daiki..."

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula ini hari Minggu." Daiki tersenyum tanpa dosa kearah Seijuro.

Seijuro menghela napasnya.

"Daripada itu, _mom, dad, _Aoshi...aku punya sesuatu untuk ditunjukkan pada kalian!"

Seijuro mengangkat satu alisnya sambil menawarkan satu tangannya, "Apa itu? Perlihatkan padaku."

Akane mengangguk mantap, lalu berjalan kearah Seijuro sambil merogoh saku celana seragamnya.

"Nih," Detik kemudian, kedua mata _heterochrome _Seijuro melebar saat melihat apa yang Akane berikan.

Ini...

Ini...

INI...!

Tidak mungkin...!

Seijuro menelan air liurnya, dengan gerakan perlahan, menatap Akane dengan wajah horror...

"Akane...kau..."

Akane mengangguk mantap, tersenyum cerah mengalahkan mentari pagi hari itu, "Yup,"-

_Test pack_

_-"_...aku hamil!_"_

Positif

"Tuh, benar kan." Aoshi me-lap piring yang baru ia cuci

.

TUK!

Pisau yang Seijuro pegang terjatuh

Daiki menganga.

.

"EEEH!?"

.

Hh...terjadi lagi...

Deja vu?

.

.

**FIN for REAL**

.

.

**A/N: **Yo, minna! Ketemu lagi dengan saya~. Gomen kalau apdetnya lama! Firefox lagi ngambek dan mau ga mau harus instal ulang. Masalahnya itu yaa...installer firefox ane kehapus, IE juga gabisa dipake #gelundungan. Tapi syukurlah, udah bisa dipake lagi *peace sign*

Yang kedua, nah ini yang parah...

YATTO MITSUKETTA! ORE NO ICHIBAN KOI! D'X huee! Kenapa dia harus muncul lagi dan membuat ane berharap!? Kenapa!? WHY!? NAZE!? DOUSHITE!? ARGH! ORE GA TERIMAAA! HUEEE! *jedot-jedotin kepala ke tembok*

Ehm...yah...intinya depresi berat lah...di satu sisi harus menaati peraturan keluarga untuk tidak pacaran sama yang beda agama dan tidak pacaran sampai umur 17, sempet ditegur sama ortu, tapi ore udah terlanjur mencintainya :') *eaa curhat*. Yah, emang mau ga mau harus ditaati ya...biar ga jadi skandal keluarga.

Yosh! Kok jadi nyellow gini -_-'a lupakan, lupakan. Yang mau liat fanart Aoshi sama Akane kunjungi dA saya di profil ffn yo ^w^ (kalau belum muncul di profil, tunggu beberapa jam lagi, baru saya update soalnya ="=)

_Mata ne, minnacchi_! Ariga-CHUU!~


End file.
